Overcoming Differences
by Cat Streaked By Rain
Summary: AU. Grimmjow and Ichigo fought as children but now that the blunet is coming for a visit years later will things be different? Joint effort. BithdayFic for morlea.


A yawn and crack of joints was heard as a certain Kurosaki wandered about the house with his left hand hanging over one shoulder to rub a kink out of it. "Cold, but I'm still here..." Bobbing his head to some music ringing from his headphones while his father and youngest sister rushed about in panic. Apparently a long forgotten cousin of his was coming over for a visit and was staying for a few days, joy. "Mine, and you're not mine. Say never," Stepping down the stairs and into the kitchen he closed his eyes with slightly furrowed brow.

Thumping bass came from a old T-bird, the electric blue paint job making every other car look dull and lifeless next to it. The side mirrors and rearview mirror shook by the force as he drove all the way to his cousin's house. His father had prodded and bugging him endlessly to pay a visit to their distant relatives. Grimmjow was grumbling and listening to the music with half an ear as he drew closer and closer to their house. He remembered the boy that Ichigo had been, fierce and fiery, always spoiling for a fight after his mother had died. But even before that, they hadn't ever gotten along that well. Not that he minded. The bluenet had enjoyed their fights, always ignoring the tears that had sometimes sprung up at random intervals. But all too soon, he was parking and killing the engine.

"He's here!" Yuzu cried, Isshin rushing to get the door while Ichigo groaned and rubbed his face with curse words. "Why the hell's he visiting again?" the orange head growled, glaring at the door while Karin snickered as she gazed up at her brother. "You sound like a pissed off wife who hasn't seen her hus-" "Shut yer trap..." he ground out as Isshin veered over his shoulder. "You play nice, Ichigo, I mean it." he warned though his gaze was returned with a cold one. "Get real, Grimmjow's a fucking asshole." Ichigo hissed, pushing to stand and headed up the stairs while tossing the birdie over his shoulder.

Getting out of the vehicle, he shut the door and locked it before getting into the trunk. Lifting his small suitcase out, he strode up to the front door confidently. His azure eyes were flashing his characteristic confidence and his lips were curved with his trademark shit eating grin. A stray thought fluttered through his mind, what would the eldest Kurosaki sibling look like now, was winding through his thoughts as he closed the final distance between himself and the Kurosaki family, he prepares himself for what he would meet mentally. Even If he had no idea what he would face.

Isshin had bolted out the door that moment and swung it open with an idiotic look on his face. "Grimmjow! It's been so long!" Eyes widened and he tugged the bluenette into a tight hug. "You've gotten so big, my boy!" "D-dad! Stop, you're squishing him!" Yuzu protested while Karin gave the other a simple wave. "S'up?" she spoke bluntly before moving to sit down and flip the TV on. "Ichigo left you a present..." Lifting her hand she gave Grimmjow the finger. "Karin!" both Yuzu and Isshin cried out, eyes wide like saucers.

Grimmjow grunted as he was pulled into the bear hug. He had learned it was just better to let him get away with it than fighting since he only got more affectionate with each punch. Weird ass guy, he thought as he was finally let go and could breathe. That man had some grip. "Nice ta see you Yuzu, you've gotten prettier since I saw you last," he said with a roguish grin directed at the light haired girl. When Karin greeted him, he nodded back and laughed at the gesture. "Sounds like strawberry. Where did he go anyway?"

A blush adorned Yuzu's features and giggled before taking Grimmjow's bag. "I'll take this to the spare room." she spoke before heading up the stairs. "He went upstairs to his room," Karin responded while Isshin crawled over to his poster of his dead wife and wailed about how even his nephews didn't love him. "Ignore goat-face -" "Get the fuck out of our house, asshole." Ichigo snarled after he walked down the stairs carrying Grimmjow's stuff over his shoulders and headphones slung around his neck. "Ichigo! Give me that!" the soft brunette protested as the orange head tossed the bag at the bluenette's feet. "I don't need your pervert-germs spreading all over the place." he continued, glaring at the other. His hair still as spiky as ever but a scowl on his features.

The manners his mother had pounded into him were at war with letting the littler girl take his things but he knew that protesting wouldn't work. She was just a stubborn as her father in some aspects, scarier in some even. Grimmjow, not needing Karin's advice, did just what she said and ignored Isshin as he sobbed to the poster. The huge picture of Ichigo's late mother had always creeped him out. Those eyes seemed to be watching his every move and accessing his actions. Not that he actually believed it was. His eyebrows shot up his bag was thrown at his feet and he looked up to see an outraged orange haired male glaring daggers at him. "Pervert am I? You're no better than me Strawberry," he said with a hearty chuckle. "'Sides, I'm not leaving. Aside from the fact my parents would skin me alive, I enjoy making your life hell at every opportunity."

"I sure as hell am better than you," Ichigo tisked, crossing his arms and music continuing to blast from his headphones, lyrics of 'Fer Sure' flowing out. "I'm sure they'd consider not doing so if I left an imprint of my foot on yer ass." "Ichigo!" Isshin scolded, bending down and picking up Grimmjow's bag. "He is staying here and that is final. Now, apologize. Or no lemon cake and dinner for you tonight." "What?" The orange head's brown hues widened painfully and scowled. "Tch, I'll just eat the left overs. I'm not gunning down my pride for this ass wipe." Karin had muted the TV and was watching with clear amusement to this ordeal.

"Scraps from the table now Kurosaki? Didn't know ya could sink so low," Grimmjow grinned viciously. He really tried to be civil with his sisters and his father but that little twig of a guy brought out the worse in him. There was barely a time, that he could remember, when they hadn't been at each other's throats either verbally or physically. There was a tension between them that just seemed to grow and grow. The bluenet was very interested in what would happen when that thread snapped.

His eye twitched and Ichigo snarled before placing a hand on the wall and trying to calm himself, only to fail as he lunged himself at Grimmjow and thrust a fist towards the other's face. "Shut your fucking face, dickwad!" "Ichigo!" all the Kurosakis cried out, eyes wide. There had not been a time when insults have flown that Ichigo's temper would burn and have him attack. Planting a hand on the ground then he swung his left leg to knock the other off balance.

Grimmjow's grin only grew as he saw that he infuriated the other man to the point he was almost shaking. It made him feel so satisfied that he could get Ichigo to act like this so easily. He knew what buttons to push to turn him into a creature crazed to fight. He blocked the punch easily but as the other's legs shot out, he tripped over them. Barely catching himself on the floor, he launched himself at his opponent with a huge grin and tackled him to the ground.

Roaring out in anger Ichigo's left fist went to introduce itself to Grimmjow's jaw and kneed the bluenette in the gut. "You and that fucking annoying smirk! And that...those weird eye decorations!" he snarled, eyes narrowed as he soon went to grab some of the back of the other's hair and yanked harshly. "Why can't you just die?" The three Kurosakis glanced at one another and the girls slipped away while Isshin tried to pry the two apart.

He grunted as his jaw was hit, tightening his abdominals just in time for the other's knee connection. An eye twitched as his tattoos were made fun of. "Oh yeah? What's with that constant scowl? Ya look fucking emo all the time." Grimmjow growled as his hair was yanked on, his head jerking back. He aimed a kick at the other's stomach as the Isshin started pulling them apart, his fist aimed for the other's sternum.

"At least I don't look like a fag!" Ichigo shouted back in retort before wheezing once his stomach was hit and groaned while an eye was shut and gave the other an upper cut before Isshin finally pulled them apart. "Boys!" he shouted, parental look. A demonic look. "Behave! Now apologize or you'll both will be stuck in the same room until I hear you get along perfectly well!" "That motherfucking prick called me 'emo!'"

"I ain't a fag, you little fucker!" Grimmjow spat and went to dive back at the smaller male but was held back. That look on his uncle's face was almost as bad as the creepy mom poster. Almost. "That's 'cause ya are emo," he snorted and shifted his posture to stand in a way that made him look condescending. No way was he apologizing to this prick. He didn't apologize to anyone. Other than his mom. That woman was frightening enough when she was ticked let alone angry.

"I'm not 'emo!'" Ichigo hisses, hands clenched into fists and a frustrated glitter in his eye. "So fuck you!" Wretching himself from his dad's grip he moved over to the poster and pulled it down gently. "Fucker has no right to look at mom." "Ichigo..." "Shut up!" The orange head turned and face etched in fury before storming up the stairs. "And I'll starve!" was all that the man heard next before the loud slam of his son's door. Letting out a breath he looked over at Grimmjow with a disappointed look then handed the bluenette his bag and headed off into the clinic.

Mentally breathing a sigh of relief as the poster was taken down, Grimmjow just smirked after the berry stalked off, ignoring the look that was directed at him by the bearded man. Taking his bag, he went upstairs and entered the guest bed where he usually stayed wherever he stayed over. Which was rarely. He had to pass Ichigo's room to get to it and he purposely banged on the door just to annoy him before passing it.

Ichigo threw open his door once it was banged on and glared after Grimmjow through his bangs while tossing a dictionary at the other's head. "Fuck you asshole! I hope you die and burn in hell with your faggoty ass!" Though his voice choked he immediately slammed the door shut before the bluenette turned around.

Ducking, the textbook sailed past where his head had been seconds before. "Suck ass aim," Grimmjow tossed over his shoulder. The door slam echoed and followed him as he entered his room for the duration of his stay. He dropped his bag on the floor before throwing himself on his bed and just laying there. That fight had been just a taste of what they would get into tomorrow and the days following that.

Hand planted against his door Ichigo bit his lower lip and his muscles were tense. "I really hate that guy..." he muttered, moving over to his bed and laying down before closing his eyes with a sigh. "...he's such a dick..." With that he turned so he was facing the window in his room near his bed.

"Why the hell does that berry make me so fucking mad?" Grimmjow muttered to himself into his bed as he waited to be called for dinner. Not that he really wanted dinner. He sat up suddenly when a thought entered him mind. A shower. That's what sounded really good right now. Getting up and off the bed, he unzipped his bag and pulled out a pair of boxers before heading to the bathroom which was just down the hall.

Opening his eyes he looked over and up at the fluttering curtain with the sudden thought of, Oh yeah...I did open the window. Though he did not get up to close it while moving to lay on his back with a heavy sigh.

He knocked on the door to see if anyone was inside, hearing nothing, he opened it and entered. Tossing his boxers on the floor, Grimmjow stripped off his clothes as he kicked the door shut behind him. It wasn't long until he was adjusting the temperature of the water and slipped inside the stall with a small sigh as he let the water sooth him both mentally and physically. When his hair was slicked down, he looked around and found a bottle of coconut shampoo and conditioner. He cast the bottle a dubious glance before shrugging and lather his blue locks with said product. Rinsing and moving on to wash his body, his mind started to wander, images of busty women with sultry looks, attractive men spreading their legs willingly. A groan came from him as he reached down to stroke his awakening erection.

Opening his eyes after a while Ichigo pushed himself off the bed and went out of his room, opening the door then hearing the shower running. Firstly, he checked to see if his sisters were taking a shower or not and seeing that they weren't he smirked. "Heh, heh..." Being next to the sink in the kitchen he flicked it on and started to wash his hands for no reason just to keep it going.

Azure eyes opened, bright with shock then anger as he yowled and jumped out of the shower. Shit! The water temperature had gone up to the point it was scorching. "Fuck the what?" Grimmjow hissed, eyes narrowed hatefully at the hotter than hell water. Why the hell did it do that! No one had flushed the toilet…then he realized that someone must have turned on a faucet somewhere. And who else would do that when he was in the shower? Ichigo Kurosaki. Bitch.

Down in the kitchen a certain orange head was snickering in a demonically evil fashion while letting the water still run and then went about to do the dishes with a smirk on his face. "Call me 'emo,' eh?" he muttered then, scrubbing the dishes. "We'll see how you like having your ass scorched, asshole."

"He'll get it later," he muttered darkly to himself. Luckily, he had finished washing off the soap so all that was left was his now flagging erection. Dammit. That had been a mood killer. Grimmjow frowned as he dried off and pulled on the clean pair of boxers, leaving the bathroom and going to his room to yank on some jeans and a clean graphic tee.

Turning off the water a while later Ichigo flicked the water off his hands and was still smirking as he made his way up to his room, whistling along the way. "That was awesome," he snickered, opening his door, walking back in then shutting it to go through his closet to find something to do for the rest of the night, seeing as he wasn't getting any dinner since he didn't bother to apologize.

"Litter fucker…" Now dressed, there wasn't anything really for him to do until dinner was done. Unless…he went down to help. At least he wouldn't have to deal with Ichigo since he was stuck in his room for the rest of the night. Grimmjow went to the kitchen, looking to see who was doing what as he passed rooms.

Karin was busy finishing a project for a soccer plan and Yuzu was still in the kitchen with the weirdest look. Though as Ichigo couldn't find was he was looking for and heard footsteps near his door he swung it open violently. "Karin! Where'd you put my DS?"

Hearing Ichigo, he ignored him and glanced over at Karin for a moment. Hmm... Grimmjow continued his way to the kitchen and went over to Yuzu. She had always been his favorite Kurosaki since she was nice, sweet, and one helluva cook. "Need any help with dinner?" He then noticed the look on her face. "What's with that face?"

Bickering had begun to go on upstairs than bangs and crashes. The soft brunette glanced over at Grimmjow and then brushed some hair behind her ear. "Ichigo was in here and did the dishes, washed his hands then left. He and I usually do them after supper, so it's weird." she admitted then nodded. "Could you please cut up the lettuce?"

So that's what he was doing, Grimmjow thought. When directed to the lettuce, he found a cutting board and a knife before setting work on the greens. He chopped away and soon there was a small mound of the sliced lettuce and he scooped it into a bowl. "Anything else?"

Shaking her head Yuzu smiled brightly. "No, I just need to add the salad ingredients then we're all set after the lasagna is finished." She then handed him a box of Pockey. "Can you please take this to Ichigo though?" She then brought out her deadliest weapon. The puppy eyes. "If you give this to him it's like...'breaking the ice' as adults say."

He wanted to take the candy and gobbled it down for himself but he couldn't do so knowing that those eyes, those fucking puppy dog eyes, would come back full force with tears to boot. Dammit. Grimmjow took the box and glared at it as he left the kitchen and stalked upstairs to find Ichigo and Karin fighting. He chucked the box at the side of the other male's head, grinning when it hit.

A smile was on her face as Grimmjow went to do as asked and just as Ichigo was about to end the fight the box of Pockey hit him upside the head and growled once he whipped around to see who did it. "Fucker! That hurt!" he hissed before looking down to see the box and picked it up then blushed softly once he saw what it was. "Uh..." He ruffled up his hair and walked past both Karin and Grimmjow without a word and tossed over his shoulder before he closed the door, "Forget about the DS now, Karin." Said dark haired girl raised a brow then burst out laughing and hunched over.

That blush froze the grin on his face as the shade of pink lit up Ichigo's cheeks. He'd never seen the other male blush before, ever. But what was more alarming what the fact he…liked it. Grimmjow shook his head to try and scatter those kinds of thoughts before addressing Karin. "What are ya laughing about?"

"He's still getting over mom's death but..." Karin wiped a tear away. "When he gets a box of Pockey from ANYONE he'll blush like mad. Especially when it's his favorite flavor." She then rubbed her chin. "No...he blushes like mad when he gets it from someone who he appreciates having around when they give him Pockey." She then tossed Grimmjow a knowing look then moved back into her room and shut the door.

"…" That stunned him even more than the blush. If what Karin said was true then…Ichigo actually enjoyed his company. Even when all they did was fight and beat each other up all the time. Grimmjow had frozen in the hallway, fighting the sudden urge to go after his distant relative. To do things to him, things that were the opposite of what he usually did. That look Karin had as she retreated to her room was what made him put one foot forward, then the other, until he was in front of the door to Ichigo's room. He knocked on it instead of banging on it like he usually did.

Hearing a knock to his door had the orange haired Kurosaki blink then moved over, opening it with a pretzel stick in his mouth. Obviously showing that the flavor was strawberry. Brown hues blinked a few times and looked clearly, very, confused. "G...Grimmjow?"

Thoughts whirled through his mind, images of Ichigo that hadn't been there before. The tiny freaking blush had unleashed something in him. He found that when he really looked at the other's face, Grimmjow could see how…attractive Ichigo had become. He had matured from the little sniveling boy that lashed out into a man. It hit him hard. Why the fuck was he thinking like this! He shouldn't be, they were relatives after all. But, since when did he care what other's thought? A huge grin spread across his face as he leaned forward slightly and biting off the remaining end of the pocky, his lips barely brushing over Ichigo's.

Just seeing the other not respond and stare at him was weirding Ichigo out. How those blue spheres were now...calculating and looking him over had the orange head blink. "Would you quit -" he started, though his voice failed him once he saw the other bite down on the other side of the stick and shivered at the brush of the other's lips to his own. "W...what're you doing?" the teen finally got out.

The reaction that elicited from him was enough to keep him going. Normally he would have gotten a fist in his face for doing something like that and since he hadn't… "Tasting." He chewed on the sweet and then licked his lips. "You taste good Strawberry," Grimmjow said, the grin still in place. He moved forward, his chest hitting Ichigo's as he pushed him inside his bedroom and closed the door behind them.

Lips parted in a speechless look then his brown eyes widened with a blush and averted his eyes. "S-shut up." But as he felt a stronger chest against his own he had no choice but to step back as Grimmjow stepped in. "Y-you wanna fight or something?" He narrowed his eyes though didn't really look back up.

That blush again. He knew what he was going to do, what he shouldn't be doing, but that didn't stop him. He got what he wanted and he wanted Ichigo. "Something," he said, very cleverly, before wrapping an arm around the other and crushing him against his chest. Grimmjow smirked down at the bemused teen once he lifted his, a finger under his chin and kissed him roughly.

Eyes widened ever more once an arm was wrapped around him and a gasp passed his lips as he felt himself be pressed against his cousin. "What the hell, Gri-" The finger lifting his chin to make his head go up and the lips against his own had a shocked look spread over his features before pushing the bluenette's face away with a crimson blush. "T-the fuck, you bastard?" he stammered.

Stumbling back a bit as he was pushed, he looked up and chuckled at the furious stain of red across the other's cheeks. That expression did look so delicious on him. "You're hot," Grimmjow said with a causal shrug as he played it off as nothing. All these raging hormones and shit must be affecting me overtime, he thought as he took in the defensive stance the younger man had taken.

Growling Ichigo struggled to get out of his cousin's hold. "Get off me you pervert!" he hissed, hands placed on the other's chest and turning his head away. "You damn, faggy, pervert!"

Tightening his grip, he just watched with amused smile on his lips. "Yeah, I'm a pervert but I'm actually bi not a fag, Ichigo." The bluenet just let him flail about for a bit more before speaking again. "Keep resisting, it only makes me want ya more." Grimmjow captured his mouth again, biting down harshly on a bottom lip. "Ya like this though, I can tell. Why would ya blush otherwise?"

Letting out a frustrated shout Ichigo tried so hard to get away then grit his teeth. "Fine! Lemme go you bisexual fucker!" He shut his eyes and kicked at the other before opening his eyes to protest. "What the hell is wrong with y-mmmph!" The orange head's eyes were wide from shock at the second kiss and turned his head away. "I do not like this. We're blood-related, you dumb ass."

"Like fuck ya don't and since when has blood stopped anyone?" Grimmjow pulled back and stared down at Ichigo for a few moments. "Ya like it though your stupid morals or whatever are getting in the way. Tch." Letting his arms fall, he let Ichigo go as he had demanded though the smirk was clear on his face. "I'll get ya my little berry, not matter what, and you'll love every goddamned minute of it."

"Since it became illegal for relatives to have sex." he snorted, crossing his arms once he was released then he swallowed and looked away with a shudder. "Why come after me after all the shit we put each other through?" he asked, eyes averted and turning his back to the other while pressing his fingers to his lips with a confused look.

"It's only illegal is ya get caught." His hand itched to reach out and push those fingers away, to replace them with his mouth and devour the younger male whole. But he restrained himself. It wouldn't do to have the other scream and bring anyone looking. "Why?" Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders. "I don't really know, other than the fact I find ya irresistible all of a sudden. That a problem?" A blue eyebrow arched upwards.

Hearing the other's reasoning had Ichigo's eyes narrow and whirled around to slap the other angrily. "Is this a game to you? Is this all just fun and games? Do you think this's funny?" he shouted, yet the other Kurosakis stayed where they were knowing not to go near Ichigo when he was this angry. "Well it's not funny asshole!" Biting his lower lip he closed his eyes tightly. "It's not funny at all!"

The slap connected but his head didn't snap to the side from the force as his eye flashed. "What's got ya all riled up? I kiss ya a few times and you're ready to take out a fucking restraining order?" Grimmjow advanced on the infuriated teen, glaring daggers at him. "Have ya actually thought about all the bad mouthing and shit we did just ta wind up kicking and punching the hell out of each other? About why he even did that shit?"

Ichigo backed away once Grimmjow moved forward and bit his lower lip. "It's all because you never really gave a rat's ass, you bastard!" he replied, clenching his hands into fists. "Even when we were kids you never cared about anyone but yourself! I can't even remember a time when you were so unselfish!"

"Course ya wouldn't! The only time I really cared was that time ya broke your arm. I carried your ass all the way back to my house and went with ya to the hospital." Grimmjow growled as his fingers flexed, want to form a fist or grab him, both sounded good. "I was scared you little shit! We were kids and I didn't what the fuck had happened or if ya would be okay!"

Brown hues widened then. "Y...you did that?" he got out, hands falling limp and actually speechless. "I can't believe it..." he laughed nervously, using his left hand to bury it into his hair. "...I passed out from crying and I didn't even know?" A look that could only be described as sadness colored his features. "...if I woulda known I guess things would've...y'know...been different..." He ruffled up his hair and bowed his head with his eyes shut. "...shit...I'm so sorry, Grimmjow."

As the fight drained out of the other male, he felt his own body relax visibly. He let out a small sigh and unclenched his jaw, shit that hurt. "It's fine. That's the past," Grimmjow said with a slight frown. Thinking over it all, he realized that their fighting had started around then too and led up to this point. "Seeing ya like that…I hated it." The image of Ichigo's arm, obviously broken and stuck out in a weird angle, skin pale and body limp had been hard to forget and it still came back to haunt him sometimes.

Crossing his arms weakly he leaned on one side with a sigh, still not lifting his face. "I feel like such a dick now." He then gnawed on his lower lip. "But, really, why did you just up and kiss me?" This time he did lift his head and he looked honestly confused, no rage etched into his features at all.

Fucking shit. Now he was faced with telling a lie, which would be seen through and get the shit beat out of him, or telling the truth and possibly get the shit beat out of him anyway. Grimmjow shoved both his hands in his pockets as he frowned harder. "Ever since that day… I got this feeling when I saw ya." Scary as hell it was, getting this squiggly feeling whenever he saw the orange haired boy. Eventually, it got to the point where he ignited a fight so bad that they had been separated for years. The feeling had passed, it was gone, he had told himself, and it did since he wasn't faced with seeing Ichigo all the time. But coming back…it had stirred up everything again.

'Feeling'? Thinking it over the orange head furrowed his brow in thought then blinked. "...you feel in love with me?" Lifting a hand he pointed to himself then to Grimmjow. "YOU? Mr. Badass?" This made him keel over laughing and kept on laughing until his face turned red. "You're serious? Even after you beat the hell outta me afterword?"

Face going red with rage, Grimmjow snarled as the other fell over and laughed his ass off on the floor. "Fuck ya dickbag! I didn't know what the fuck I was feeling then! I picked fights hoping that kicking your ass would get rid of it but that didn't help, only made it worse." The taller male bared his teeth, the motion feral.

Still laughing it then turned nervous as he got up and looked at Grimmjow with a 'you're not kidding' look. "...okay, then, lemme correct myself. 'Crush.'" Waving a hand he then leaned up and patted Grimmjow's head. "And the fact that you're getting angry means..." he paused and his face went a ripe red. "...uh..." Lowering his hand he took a few steps back. "A-anyway! Why don't we just, y-y'know, start off on the right foot?"

He was about to smack away the hand patting his head but the Kurosaki had withdrawn before he could lift a finger. And that fucking blush, godfuckingdammit! "Ya keep blushing and I'll do more than kiss ya Strawberry," Grimmjow said, his voice low and the tone full of promise. Then he blinked at the question. "How the hell do we do that?" It's hard to overcome years of being at each other's throats and start over. In his mind it was at least.

The blush vanished then rubbed his temple. "I dunno how to fix something this broken. I'm not fucking 'Mr. Super Glue.'" Lowering his hand as he thought some more he then frowned. "Uh...how about this?" Moving over he leaned up and kissed Grimmjow's cheek, "Thanks Grimmy, for helping me out when I broke my arm." There...that was probably a good start, and he even added the old nickname besides 'asshole,' 'faggot,' 'dipshit,' etc. from when they were younger. Lowering himself to his normal height he also included the childish grin he used to have when his mother was alive.

Cheeks flushing, Grimmjow gaped down at the other male as he was faced with that adorable grin. The one he hadn't seen for so many years and had been replaced by the always there scowl. The one that made him want to bend Ichigo over his bed and fuck him senseless. BAD! "Uhhh…no problem…" He really didn't know how to respond to the thanks since all they'd ever down was fight. Being kind to each other was just not their thing. Well, it hadn't been. This change in attitude left him floundering.

Moving back he looked to the side. "Okay, this is stupid!" he grumbled. "What's the point in trying if all we can really do is just hate one another?" Ichigo crossed his arms and looked over his shoulder with a blush. "Friggin' A! Why is this so hard?"

"Maybe…maybe we can't just be nice to each other." Grimmjow mused as he looked at Ichigo with a serious expression. "I think..when it comes to us we're all about the extremes." He stopped, as if waiting to see what the other would say to his observation.

Glancing over he blinked and cocked his head. "What do you mean?" he asked, looking back over with a calm look and a light tinge of pink on his face. "Are we just...meant to hate each other?"

"We're walking a fine line between love and hate," Grimmjow said with a slight grin. "We can either beat each other senseless or fuck like rabbits and pass out from the exhaustion." His grin grew wider as he sized Ichigo up. "Which is it?"

A violent flush came to his features at the words, 'fuck like rabbits'. "Ugh..." He covered his face. "Must you really be so vulgar?" he asked, sighing before looking back up with half-lidded eyes, dazed from thought. "...what are we then? What do you think we are?"

"I know what I want us to be." Grimmjow didn't bother hiding the smirk that twisted his lips. He would much rather be fucking Ichigo than fighting with him. Either way he would end up with a hard on but one of those ways would get rid of it in a very enjoyable way.

The glint in Grimmjow's eye had him back away and then trip onto his bed with a loud gasp. "W-what?" he stuttered, eyes wide and pushing himself to look at the other. "What's with that look?"

When he fell back into his bed, he could have groaned at the perfect opportunity. Grimmjow closed the distance between them and placed his hands on either side of the other male, blocking escape. "I want to fuck ya. Fuck ya so hard ya lose your voice from screaming so much."

Ichigo's heart skipped a beat at how fast Grimmjow cornered him and shuddered at his cousin's words. His lower area didn't seem to complain but he covered it up and looked away. "...it's not right..." he responded, voice low.

"The world's fucked up and no one's doing anything about it," Grimmjow growled as he leaned closer, all but licking his lips. Ichigo hadn't tried to run or protest this time so he took this as subtle permission to continue. "'Sides, all the more exciting, eh?"

Closing his eyes he backed up until his back hit the wall and stared at the other. "Y-you're crazy..." he breathed, eyes wide from shock. "Why would I...do it with my...my cousin?"

He followed the retreating teen, grinning wider when his prey was pressed against the wall. No escape at all. "Because I've got a hot bod? Because I know how ta make you lose your mind with pleasure?"

"S-shut up..." he stuttered, blushing like mad down and closed his eyes tightly. "M-my family's downstairs and you're my cousin. My cousin, understand?" Though he felt hard at the other's word and lifted his legs to cover himself. This was bad...really bad. "Don't say such things either."

Grimmjow snorted and pushed his way between crossed legs. "We're not that closely related," he said as he started to grind his hips against Ichigo's. "And if ya don't want them ta hear then bite something." Like hell he was going to give up now when he had him almost in his grasp.

As Grimmjow forced his way between his legs Ichigo tried to push him off with a gasp while turning his head away. "Stop it, asshole!" he protested before a moan passed his lips though the orange head bit his lower lip to muffle the rest.

A triumphant grin curved his lips at the moan. "No," he said, slipping a hand under Ichigo's shirt and going up to pinch and tug a nipple. Grimmjow rocked his pelvis slowly, a groan leaving him as he felt their half hard erections rubbing together through their pants. "Looks like I got ya excited."

A gasp passed his lips as Grimmjow's hand slithered up his shirt. One of his hands moved to grip the bluenette's wrist to tug it away. "N-no you didn't!" he protested, trying to shove the other away with his free hand.

"Denying it? How cute." The taller male chuckled and ignored the hand trying to pry his away. "Your body seems ta like what I'm doing even if your mind doesn't." Grimmjow continued to roll his hips into the other's and moved so his lips hovered over Ichigo's.

Eventually the orange head shut his eyes and bit his lower lip harshly, trying to hide from Grimmjow as he lifted a knee and kicked the other away. "Knock it off!" he growled, backing away with a light flush forming on his features and readjusting his shirt back.

Falling fall on his back, he got up and was about to go after Ichigo again when he heard Yuzu's voice calling from the kitchen. Dinner was ready. Grimmjow's eyes narrowed as he cursed his luck. "Don't think you're getting off that easily. I'll get ya to admit ya like." With that, he turned and left the room, opening the door and closing it behind him.

Seeing that the other was about to move back on him had Ichigo back up more breathing out in relief once he heard Yuzu and watched as the other left. "...never." he grumbled as the orange head got up and followed right after, just to get some of the food that his sister would sneak for him so he wouldn't really starve. "Ah! I hope you enjoy it, Grimmjow!" she beamed once she saw him while distributing the food onto the plates.

"I always enjoy your cooking Yuzu," he said with a charming grin aimed at her, knowing it would please her. Grimmjow always felt compelled to be nice to the youngest Kurosaki, her manner and way of doing things was just so innocent. He took a seat at the table and nearly drooled over the amount of food as well as how good it all looked.

Grinning the soft brunette then looked up and blinked at the state Ichigo arrived in while handing him a plate. "Ichigo...you okay?" His hair was a bit messed up, a little more than usual and his face was pale. Taking the plate he offered her a smile. "I'm fine. I'll be back down to help with the dishes later." With that he turned and walked back up the stairs.

Like he usually did, he ignored Ichigo's presence when it didn't suit him. Food was one of the only things that could deter Grimmjow from going after the orange head. He was already stuffing his face like a starving man.

Heading up the stairs he tossed over his shoulder, "Bastard." Soon he went up the stairs and into his room. "Ichigo..." the youngest Kurosaki sibling sighed, shaking her head. "Don't mind him."

"Dick," Grimmjow threw back at him without pausing in his eating so it came out in a muffled, distorted jumble of sounds. He swallowed to better reply to her. "It's fine, we're always at each other's throats."

Soon Isshin and Karin came down and took their seats while the dark haired male beamed like an idiot. "You and Ichigo haven't gotten into any fights anymore have you?" "I'm sure they did..." Karin mumbled while chewing on a lettuce piece. "They'll get over it eventually, I'm sure," Yuzu added, rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

"We're too alike," Grimmjow said with an odd look and left it at that. He resumed eating and didn't contribute to the conversation all unless he was asked a direction question.

"I see..." Isshin noted before furrowing his brows in thought. "You two are like a married couple..." Karin muttered.

His fork paused mid arch and he looked at Karin with a half bemused, half angered expression on his face. "What?" No way."

"Are so," she tisked while leaning back. "You two argue and I KNOW one time you two once cared about each other to the point you nearly would've died for one another." "Karin, don't upset him..." her father warned.

Before Ichigo had apologized he would have normally yelled but now…he just grew silent as if thinking and weighing that information. Grimmjow was aware that before that 'incident' they had been nearly inseparable and when that soured things had gotten really bad between them. Guess that only made it harder now that they were starting to make up. And he made out with him, which hadn't really turned out bad or good.

"It's not my fault he didn't notice." she huffed, lifting her fork and twirling it in her hand. "I mean, it's pretty obvious that after that tree incident -" "Karin!" was forcefully let out by Isshin as he looked over at her with a stern gaze. Huffing she then glanced away. "...things drastically went to hell."

"Hell. Yeah." Grimmjow suddenly was hungry anymore. At least not for food. Standing up, he excused himself from the table and cleared his plates before setting them in the sink. He left the kitchen and went upstairs, turning the knob to Ichigo's room.

All the Kurosakis stared after the bluenette and the two glared at Karin who frowned and looked to the side with a shrug. Hearing his door knob be turned he parted his lips while scowling, "I'm not done eating yet..."

Completely disregarding his comment, he entered the room for the second time that night. Grimmjow turned to face Ichigo with a very serious look on his face. "Ichigo. Do ya like me?"

Seeing Grimmjow enter the room his eyes widened. "Why are you in here?" That question soon answered by the other's own question. "...w-what's with you all of a sudden?" He stopped eating and set the fork down on his plate before looking away.

"I want to know," he said as he stared at Ichigo, his eyes shining with unspoken emotions. Grimmjow seemed less sure of himself than he had before. True, he wanted him but he was regretting his earlier actions. What if his cousin started hating him again?

Cocking his head Ichigo set his food aside on the nightstand. "Well...I can't really say that I hate you..." he admitted with a sigh. "'cause it's not really true." He then rubbed his face. "But I can admit without a doubt you do irk me." Lowering his hands he looked to the side, hands placed on his knees. "And I know you don't just 'want to know.'"

Grimmjow walked over to him, sitting on his bed but keeping his distance still. He didn't want to scare him away and have him run out before he tried to sort this out. "Irritating I can live with since ya can be like that too. But your right, I don't just want to know. I really want ya Ichi," he said, reverting to the childhood nickname.

A violent blush came over his face once Grimmjow used the, once, long-lost nickname he used to call him. "...I don't get it." He looked to the side with furrowed brows. "You give me Pocky and then kiss me and..." He rubbed his neck. "...why do you all of a sudden give a rat's ass about another's feelings and not just thinking about how to get into their pants." He then tossed the other a knowing look as he mentioned getting into a person's pants.

"I love it when ya blush," Grimmjow said with a cocky grin, just to see those cheeks flare up again. A fierce possessiveness rose up in his chest, that Ichigo belonged to him and no one else. But he restrained himself since it wouldn't do him any good at the moment. "I care 'cause I don't want to lose ya again. Those years we were barely in contact sucked like hell."

Looking away Ichigo huffed at the comment to his blush and rubbed his cheek with a scowl. "...really?" he spoke, so softly it seemed as if it hadn't come from him. "You really mean that?"

"Why else would I say it?" Grimmjow said with a shrug, falling back onto the bed. He looked up at the ceiling. "You're the only person I ever got along with. Everyone else were either pussies or scared of me."

A tisk came from Ichigo while he glanced over at Grimmjow. "I know I can kick your ass anytime, that's why I ain't scared of you." he snickered, closing his eyes and his shoulders bouncing. "But you're crazy, of course others would be scared shitless." Opening his eyes he then looked down on Grimmjow and swallowed before looking away with a light blush, rubbing the back of his neck. Damn, he could still feel that kiss. The way the other's lips felt and just how...it was.

A chuckle came from him as the other talked. Yeah, it was true he could be pretty crazy and scare the shit out of people but Ichigo didn't take of his bullshit. That was part of the reason he liked him so much. His eyes were closed but he opened one halfway to glance over at the silent teen beside him. Grimmjow's gaze zeroed in on the flush and grinned wider. "Whatcha thinking?" The taller male asked with a wide grin.

Hearing the other speak had Ichigo kept his gaze away from the bluenette while scratching his cheek. "Nothing." he muttered, hand placed on his knee still then lowered the other to join it.

"It's something." Pushing himself up, Grimmjow crawled onto the bed and rested on his knees. "Tell me Ichigo. Unless ya want me to use other means of finding out."

Still looking away he bit his lower lip and then finally glared at the other. "It's nothing, you idiot!" he insisted while scooting away. "So knock it off!"

Grimmjow smirked and crawled over to him, pausing when their faces were mere inches away. "What's with getting all defensive?"

Chocolate hues widened as he noted how close the other was then blushed and pressed back flush against the wall. "I'm not getting defensive..." he denied with his hands curling to hold onto the fabric tightly.

"Liar." The smirk was still in place as he moved between his legs and boxed him in, mirroring what had happened just hours ago. "Ya were thinking about me kissing ya right?" Grimmjow could tell by the blush but he wanted to hear him say it.

Pursing his lips Ichigo kept his gaze away from Grimmjow and then growled at the accusation of thinking about the kiss. "I-I was not!" he stammered, eyes wide as he looked down to see how close they both were to one another. "Back off..."

He couldn't help but notice how fucking adorable Ichigo looked when he was protesting something that was obviously true. "I would but ya don't want me to, do ya?" Grimmjow slowly leaned forward and lightly pressed his lips against his cousin's.

Eyes widened at the soft kiss then growled in defeat before raising his hands to grab the back of Grimmjow's head to kiss back. Though a moment later he pulled back and glared at Grimmjow. "If you're messing with me I'll rip your goddamn balls off, got it?"

Not bothering to fight the urge to roll his eyes, he did so. "Feel free to castrate me then but I'm not messing with ya. This time." Grimmjow reached over to crush their lips back together and bit down on Ichigo's bottom lip, sucking on it.

Frowning Ichigo then moved his arms to loop around the other's neck, pressing his lips back while running his fingers of one hand through the cerulean tresses. "Tch." he tisked, rolling his own eyes once pulling back slightly.

When he pulled back, Grimmjow moved lower and sunk his teeth into bare part of his shoulder. He sucked on the abuse flesh to create a mark and licked it after he was satisfied. "You're mine then Ichi," he purred and slipped his hands around to pull their hips flush against each other.

A shuddered breath came from the teen as he shivered to the bite and arched his back before clutching at Grimmjow's shirt. "F-fuck, asshole!" he gasped, tugging on the fabric. "You better hope no one- aah!" His legs moved to hook around the bluenette's waist and arched his back.

"Like that?" He overlooked the compliant and bucked his hips into Ichigo's arched ones. "Ever done something like this Ichi?" Grimmjow slipped his hands down to cup and massage a firm ass. He regretted not doing this earlier if this would have been the result.

Chocolate hues fell shut and shivered violently at the sensation as his cousin ground against him. "A-ah! N...no..." Ichigo's eyes then widened at the hands grasping his ass and had his hands grab hold of Grimmjow's wrists. "Don't..."

"Eh?" That caused him to stop moving completely and stare down at Ichigo. A small smile grew into a huge one. "So I'm your first. I'm going ta enjoy this and I'll make sure ya do too. Wouldn't want ta hurt ya Ichi~" Grimmjow nuzzled his neck and removed his hands obligingly.

Biting his lower lip the orange head looked to the side and then bit his lower lip while shivering. "Pervert..." he growled, cocking his head to the other side once Grimmjow nuzzled his neck and blushed. "Y-you...y-you're not gonna...?"

Fingers went to fiddle with the edge of his shirt as he met Ichigo's gaze. "Depends on how ya act. If ya want it then yeah but I'm not going ta force it on ya." Grimmjow shrugged a little. "There's other things we can do." He started to slide the shirt upwards, stopping when it reached his neck. Glancing up at the blushing teen, he grinned before sticking out his tongue and lapping at pink pebble.

The orange head looked away and then bit his lower lip while glancing up at Grimmjow before blushing lightly. "Like what?" he mumbled before moaning out lightly once his nipple was licked and buried his fingers into Grimmjow's hair. "A-ahn..."

"We can start slow and ya don't have ta do anything ya don't want to, got it?" Sucking the nub into his mouth, he teased it with his teeth before tugging on it and doing the same to the other one. "Tell me what ya want and I'll give it ta ya."

Biting his lower lip he looked to the side and then moved to arch his back more. "G-Grimmjow..." He placed a hand on the wall then and scrapped his nails against the white surface. "Haah...hnn!"

Scraping his teeth over the hardened nipple, he trailed his mouth lower. Grimmjow sucked and licked until he reached the waistband of Ichigo's pants. He stopped and looked up to see how well the other was taking this so far.

Ichigo gasped out and bit his lower lip from pleasure. "A-aah!" the teen gasped out and scrapped his nails over the wall violently. "N-Not...there..." The orange head soon lowered his head to look down on his cousin with haf-lidded eyes, hazed to a milk chocolate. "G-Grimm..."

A wolfish grin spread over his face. "Oh yes there." He made quick work of the button and zipper, easily sliding his hand past the last flimsy cloth barrier. Grimmjow wrapped his fingers around the hardened length and started to pump him at a slow pace, his eye trained intently on Ichigo's face.

Eyes widened and the orange head's lips parted while crying out in pleasure, quickly slapping a hand over his mouth to hide the sound from his family. "Nnn!" He then swapped his hand to bite while glancing down on the other with half open eyes.

His hand moved a bit faster, wanting hear more sounds even if they were muffled by a hand. The bluenet's pants were being very tight and he ached to reach down and relieve some of that pressure but he didn't want to scare Ichigo any. But the face he was making was worth the discomfort.

Clamping his teeth down harder on the skin he gnawed on it with intensity before letting go with a sharp inhale. Tossing his head back at each touch, head banging against the wall and dug his heels into the matress. "D...don't - haa!"

"Don't what?" His hand moved even faster, building up the friction between the hard cock and his hand. "Touch ya? But you're enjoying it so much I think ya'd hate it if I stopped." Grimmjow chuckled and rubbed a thumb over the skin where the base and the sac of skin met.

"Bastard..." he breathed while arching his back with a groan. "...don't touch ther- hnn!" Ichigo shuddered violently and grabbed onto Grimmjow's shoulder, scraping his nails over the other male's back violently.

The sting of nails biting into his skin through his thin shirt made him growl, the sound low and rumbling in his chest. "Damn you're sensitive…wonder what kinda fit ya'd have if I wrapped my mouth around your dick."

Ichigo's eyes widened at the other's sentence and let out a soft sound while clutching onto the shirt. "N...no, d-don't..." he panted, licking is lips while he cocked his head back.

"No? Then why does your body say yes?" Moving to scrape his teeth over a single nub, his mouth ventured further downward. He licked and sucked the exposed skin before using his free hand to yank Ichigo's boxers down farther along with his pants. The taller male smirked up at the flushed one as he slid his tongue over the leaking head.

Gritting his teeth the orange head grunted and panted lightly while trying to push the other away. Though eyes soon widened once he felt his boxers be tugged. "Grimmjow, do- nnn!" Chocolate eyes clamped shut and grabbed hold of the sheets tightly. Body trembling ever more while his face began to gain the color of red.

His smirk grew at the reaction he had elicited from his cousin. The strawberry's blush had increased tenfold and it just urged him onwards. Grimmjow started by sucking on the tip, prodding the slit with his tongue. He teased him for a bit, sucking gently, until he began to take more of Ichigo into his mouth and then down his throat.

"Hnn..." Biting his tongue Ichigo's back arched slightly before opening his eyes halfway. "B-bastard." he groaned, arching his back ever more then gasped sharply once the other male began to take more into his mouth.

It was hard to deny himself when the sight, what he could see of it anyway, was making him hard to the point of being in pain. He already knew there would be a wet patch in his boxers. Grimmjow moaned, bobbing his head a little as he relaxed his throat to let more slide in and out.

Lifting a hand Ichigo covered his mouth and cocked his head back while breathing through his nose. "Unnn..." His legs moved, as if on their own, wrapping around his cousin's neck. "Nnn!" Ichigo's brows slanted in pleasure, bucking his hips up with a sharp inhale.

Grimmjow wanted to sink his teeth into that bared neck and would have if his mouth wasn't already occupied. He chose instead to retaliate in his own way by sucking relentlessly on the cock, moving to deep throat him. A hand went to fondle his balls and rub a finger along the other's perineum.

Ichigo gasped, cheeks flushed as his hips twitched, wanting to buck up again but stopping before panting and squirming. "G-Grimm..." he panted out, scratching his nails against his skin. Hand then falling. "Ugn!"

Groaning loudly, he removed his hand and rubbed his fingers in the mixture that leaked from the sides of his mouth. The blunet went back to sucking Ichigo off as the now slick digits moved back to where they had been. They rubbed along that stretch of skin a bit longer before inching upward and rubbing against the teen's tight pucker.

Brown spheres snapped open and panted heavily, letting his hands be pressed against the sheets while shuddering. Though once he felt fingers against his entrance a gasp passed his lips. "D-don't you idiot!" he protested, hands forming fists. "This's wrong..."

Pulling his mouth off with a wet noise, he licked his lips as he stared up at Ichigo with darkened blue depths. "But how can something that feels so good be wrong? S'not like it's my dick," Grimmjow snorted as his lips twitched and formed a catlike grin. "Though that would feel pretty fucking amazing for both of us." He lapped at the tip as his fingers rubbed and circled, getting the ring of muscle to loosen.

Biting his lower lip roughly Ichigo looked away with a scowl though he did shiver and not retaliate to Grimmjow mentioning sticking his cock up his ass. "S-shut up, asshole..." he muttered, grabbing onto the other's hair to yank him up into a kiss.

His eyes shot wide open as the other man took the initiative and dragged his mouth up for a kiss. Growling, he quickly dominated it even as he slipped a single finger inside the Kurosaki. His other hand went to pump and squeeze the cock he had just been blowing.

A growl of his own passed his lips as the Kurosaki bit Grimmjow's upper lip in warning before gasping once a finger slipped in and his inner walls clamped down. "B-bastard..." he breathed after parting from the bluenette's lips.

"My parents were married when I was born actually," Grimmjow replied, licking his lips with a wide grin. He wiggled the finger around, thrusting it to get the other used to the feeling as he continued to stroke him. Once he felt Ichigo could handle it, he added another finger and curled them as he sought out that little pleasure button.

Letting out a grunt Ichigo glared at Grimmjow then shivered as the finger moved inside his entrance. "...it feels weird..." he mumbled, looking away before his upper half jerked to the feel of another finger inside. "Ahn..."

"It'll get better." He frowned a little in concentration as he wiggled the digits and grinned in triumph as they rubbed over that little bump he'd been looking for. Grimmjow didn't even pause to let him get used to it, instead he pressed his nail into it before rubbing over it again.

Chocolate hues widened painfully as the fingers brushed against something inside him and the orange head cried out before covering his mouth to hide the sounds as he arched his back with a muffled moan. Head leaning back and shuddering violently from pleasure as his hips bucked up.

Chuckling darkly, he bent his head to press his lips against a fluttering pulse. "Told ya." Grimmjow kept up a relentless assault on his prostate as he jerked him off. "Fuck…" He hissed and shifted in his jeans, glancing down to see that he had already leaked through his boxers.

Ichigo's back arched harshly and moaned out as he clutched onto Grimmjow while the other stroked him and kept touching his prostate. "A-ahn...d-don't..." he panted, digging his nails into the other's neck.

Flinching a little at the prick of nails, Grimmjow's eyes flashed as he had an idea. His hand went from stroking Ichigo to hurriedly undoing his jeans, pushing them down along with his boxers, and pulling his neglected dick out. It was flushed an angry red as he yanked his cousin closer and into his lap. The movement caused their cocks to rub together and he hissed,pressing the hot flesh together and pumping with his hand. The bluenet's fingers started to thrust in and out, ramming into the younger man's prostate each time.

A surprised gasp came as the orange haired teen let his eyes open to soon be pulled against his relative and shuddered. Panting as he let his hands run down the other's chest. "A-ah, Grimmjow!" Ichigo moved to wrap his arms around the other's neck and buried his face into it with a shaky moan. "S...so hot..."

"Shit, you're telling me," Grimmjow groaned and bucked up into his hand as his length slid against the orange head's. Panting, he crooked his fingers and repeatedly abused that same spot. Since both his hands were busy at the moment, he purred in appreciation and arched a little into the touches. He was glad that Ichigo was getting into this finally.

Pulling his head back, lips parted to pant, Ichigo looked at the other with a flushed face and shuddered. "G...Grimmjow..." Leaning in then he trailed his tongue teasingly over the other's lower lip then sucked on it. "...p-please..." Reaching a hand down he placed it against the wrist to the hand that was stroking both their dicks.

Briefly surfacing from his fogged mind, he blinked before focusing on Ichigo. "What?" He half demanded half panted as he felt his body start to heat up to a near scorching level. The hand on his had caused him to cease his stroking and his fingers slowed down as well in response. "What is it Ichi?"

Hearing how the other responded had the orange head look down and bit his lower lip with the blush still in place. "...n-nevermind..." he replied, taking his hand off the other's wrist and bringing it back to his side. "...it's nothing, forget it..."

"I won't." Grimmjow, not matter how much he hated himself for doing so, wrapped his hand around the base of both their cocks and effectively cock ringed them. "Tell me Ichi." He purposely teased that little gland inside Ichigo to drive him nuts.

Ichigo bit his lower lip roughly once Grimmjow blocked off the only way to cum and growled, digging the nails of the hand still near the other's shoulder into said flesh. "I'm going to fucking kill you, you ass!" he snarled, though arched his back and moaned, dragging his nails across the other's skin. "D-do it..." the orange head finally got out after closing his eyes and bowing his head. "Do...w-what you said you were gonna do..." With that he spread his legs more and moved his ass back against the other's fingers.

If Grimmjow had been a weaker, and dumber, man he would have rolled their positions and fucked his cousin silly. But he was not. Instead, he blinked before grinning widely. "Oh really? Ya want my cock that bad? Well…" Sliding his fingers out, he scooted back a little and got comfortable. He released their cocks and looked around. "Have anything for lube? I don't want ya bleeding or not enjoying this." That would mean they would stop and the taller man really did not feel like stopping right now.

Opening his eyes Ichigo blushed violently as the other spoke and averted his eyes. "T-there's some in the nightstand drawer." he replied, biting his lower lip and then slowly glancing back at his cousin and took in the size of the other's arousal, now taken off guard and stammering out, "T-the hell? You're huge!"

Leaning over to fumble around in the nightstand, he managed to pull out the bottle. It looked to be well used. Grimmjow glanced over at the other male with a smirk before squirting some onto his fingers and his lathering his dick. "You're not so small yourself but ya can't compare ta me." All smug as he popped his fingers back inside Ichigo and a third as well. He didn't want him complaining about not enough prep work.

Noticing the smirk had Ichigo look away with his cheeks turning pink. It wasn't like it was unnatural for a guy to masturbate. "...fuck you, Grimmj- aah!" The orange haired Kurosaki grit his teeth and arched his back from shock at the fingers going back in before fisting Grimmjow's hair and placing a cheek against a shoulder. "Haa, haahn..."

Grimmjow chuckled as he scissored his fingers and spread them to stretch him more. "Don't want ya bitching at me about ripping ya in half later," he said as he pulled the slick digits out. Enough prepping. He placed a hand on either side of Ichigo's pelvis and pulled him into position. "I think you'll want ta ride me and set your own pace. Otherwise this bed will be shaking enough to alert the whole house."

Scowling the orange head settled his hands on Grimmjow's chest and swallowed before sliding down on the other male's cock. "Ngh!" Curling his fingers Ichigo scrapped his nails across the bluenette's flesh while his inner walls clamped down on the appendage. "Haahn..." Bowing his head the orange head panted heavily while letting his eyes fall halfway shut and face flushed.

His grip on Ichigo's hips tightened considerably, hissing as he held himself in check. He could feel his cock sliding into his cousin, the heat and squeezing of muscles massaging every inch of him. Grimmjow panted, keeping his hips still since his body was telling him to start thrusting mercilessly into the teen astride him even as common sense said that would get his dick snapped off. "Shit Ichi….you're fucking tight!"

Biting his lower lip the spiky haired teen groaned and dug his nails more into the other's flesh before slowly raising himself then lowering. "S-shut up..." he grunted, pressing his knees against the mattress before leaning over Grimmjow. Lips parted with his eyes shut and then moving to kiss his relative before his hands shifted to bury the fingers into the other male's tangled up hair.

Grunting as the nails bit into his flesh harder, he felt them draw blood. Grimmjow used his hands to help him, taking some of his weight, and opened his mouth once he was kissed. He wasn't as demanding now as he rubbed his tongue along Ichigo's, taking things as slow as he could in the beginning though it pained him to do so.

Closing his eyes fully Ichigo let his own tongue move to curl around Grimmjow's, feeling himself loosen up and rocked his hips before pulling almost all the way off then slamming back down. A soft cry came though it was muffled by the other's lips against his own. "G-Grimmjow..." he panted after parting slightly and repeated the action of his lower half before pressing his chest against the taller male's own. "Aaah...G-Grimm..."

Using his hands to urge Ichigo a bit faster, he groaned and began to rock his hips up into the other. "Holy shit," Grimmjow said, his breath whooshing out of him when the channel tightened and twitched around him. "Fuck Ichigo, ya feel so good." He locked gazes with his once rival, their sweaty foreheads pressed together. Repositioning his hands, one went to encircle a straining member as the other compensated for the extra weight on it.

Groaning Ichigo bit his lower lip while arching his back and licking at Grimmjow's chin. "God Grimm..." Shifting he ground down on the other teen's dick and panted with hazed chocolate hues. "It's so hot..." His hands moved to be placed beside the other's head while lowering his own. "M-more, touch me more."

"Where ya want me ta touch ya?" The hand that had been on the orange head's ass moved to rub down along his spine, slipping around to the front and flicking each nipple playfully before repeating. "Ya look delicious Ichi, ya know that?" Grimmjow growled a little as he moved to bit and nip at his neck.

"Anywhere..." was all he got out before shuddering and clutching onto Grimmjow as the orange head closed his eyes. "A-aaah...shut up." His nails dug into the bluenette's shoulders, arching his back before moving up and down on the cock hastily.

Licking his lips, the elder grinned, the look on his face wild. "That's it Ichi, you're doin' amazing." His hand stroked faster, the natural lube easing his way, as he greedily drank in the expression on Ichigo's features. Grimmjow could tell he was getting closer and closer, the way his inner walls spasmed randomly around his cock.

"I-I told you to s-shut u- aaaah!" Tossing his head back he bucked his hips and shuddered. "G-Grimmjow!" Closing his eyes tightly the orange head bit his lower lip and reached a hand down to grab onto the stroking hand to stroke and squeeze. "Oh, fuck! G-Grimm!"

Grimmjow pulled back to get a better look at his face as the beginnings of his climax made his body shudder. "Go on, cum for me Ichi," he purred and bucked, hitting the other male's prostate hard as his hand helped.

Panting and looking down Ichigo leaned his face up to kiss his cousin with half-lidded eyes. "Ahn..." With that one more hit to his prostate Ichigo screamed out loudly in pleasure, crying out Grimmjow's name as cum spurt from the head of his cock. Inner walls clamped down on the erection inside while Ichigo buried his face into his cousin's neck.

Grimmjow lost it as he came, clenching around his cock. "Fuck Ichigo," he groaned. He released inside him, so much so that the white liquid dribbled out of Ichigo and down the backs of his thighs. Riding out his orgasm, he bucked weakly a few times before panting and draping an arm over his cousin as they recovered.

Lifting his head weakly while trembling Ichigo licked his lips and swallowed before letting out a soft sound. Eyes half-lidded and dazed with exhaustion. "...Grimm I think I l-" Before he could even finish he passed out atop the other, hands placed on Grimmjow's chest while the door to his room was kicked wide open by none other than Isshin. "Don't worry my son! Your daddy is here to- GWAH!" Eyes widened at the sight of his nephew inside his son, cum dribbling down and what was worse was that Ichigo was lightly smiling as he laid against his cousin. "W-what in the world -" Soon Karin came flying by and giving her dad a kick to the face and shut the broken door as best she could with a, "Leave goat face to me, you just enjoy the time you have left." Before the sound of shoe to face sounded through the hall.

Just when Ichigo almost revealed something he was sure to enjoy hearing, the door flew open. Grimmjow's eyes opened wide and he growled until he was saved by the black haired girl. "Thanks," he grunted after her. He stroked the limp figure's hair with his clean hand as looked down at him. "Wonder when he'll wake up so we can do it again…"


End file.
